youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BB Ki Vines
Bhuvan Bam (born ), better known online as BB Ki Vines, is an Indian YouTuber, musician and stage performer. Most of the videos portray the different characters in Bhuvan's life such as his heavily tech-ignorant father and deeply sensitive mother who cries at the drop of a hat. There are different series as well such as Angry Masterji (Angry Teacher), Sameer Fuddi and Dr. Sehgal. Bhuvan Bam started making vines and YouTube videos after checking his new phone's camera. His videos became quite popular on YouTube very quickly, with each video reaching a million views and gaining a large amount of subscribers very quickly. About Despite the name of the channel, his videos aren't actually in a 6 second 'vine' format and are much longer. Most of his videos are comedy-oriented, while two or three serve to send a social message. His videos have him dressing up as different characters (including females) and portraying their conversations in a humorous manner. One frame only has one character with there not yet being a single video to have two characters in the same frame at once. In the transition from one character to another, the voice is overlapped by him sometimes to give a more realistic feel of a conversation. Early Life Not much has been revealed about Bhuvan's life, neither through his videos nor through his Facebook page. Bhuvan was born in New Delhi, India and did his early education in Green Fields School before alter attaining a degree from Shaheed Bhagat Singh College. Second YouTube Channel He started a second YouTube channel in 2009 which is less popular with over 190k subscribers, in which he uploads his composed music. His most popular video on this channel is Ban-Chod, which criticises the unscrupulous banning by the ruling government in India and pointing to the hypocritical attitude of the country's people. Characters Sameer Fuddi Sameer Fuddi can be recognized as one of the most humorous characters of all time. He pronounces "S" as "F" and "Ch" as "H". This leads to him saying the word "sex" as "fax fex", and "shakh Doubt as "F**k". Sameer, most of the time, revives Bhuvan from the villain, Mr. Hola. His common quote is "My grandfather loved Fuddi", which is a very absurd one. He has a habit of rubbing his thumb and index finger together on his nose when he says something vulgar. He always wears a black sunglass. Titu Mama Titu Mama is Bhuvan and Fuddi's uncle, who relieves the kids from Hola. Since Hola too, has a common dialogue "Hola! Andar Se Bhola! Bahar Se Behen Ka-" which is stopped by Fuddi saying that he is a "Ch**iya" while all of them protest simultaneously. Trivia *One of his songs "Bas Mein" has a lyric which refers to the character "Professor Snape " from the Harry Potter series. 'This page was created by Drakenkaul on June 26, 2016. ' Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Indian YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views